Pesadillas a la Luz de la Luna
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Uno te atará sin remedio a las tinieblas. El otro te devolverá al cielo iluminado por la luna. ¿Podrá ella devolverlo a la realidad antes de que los consiga o habrá otro salvador? [Ahora capitulo 3 y 3.5 para mas comodidad]
1. La verdad tras la mascara

_Bueno, primero que nada, agradezco a todas las niñas que me ayudaron a seguir este fic (Marita, Haylie, Nanu, Marta, Nachita, etc.), y como se que el principio de un fic no es el mejor lugar para poner comentarios tontos, los dejo leer y al final les pondré las notas de autora. _

_Aome Faith Jinx_

_**Pesadillas a la Luz de la Luna**_

_Introducción_

_(...Cuando matas, el alma se desgarra.)_

Lo supo cuando vio los ojos de todos ellos. Cuando vio en los ojos de Bellatrix, el miedo y la súplica, quebrando su fría máscara de arrogancia. Cuando vio en los ojos de Colagusano el terror y la certidumbre, mientras temblaba y le rogaba perdón. Cuando vio en los ojos de Snape el horror y la turbación, cambiando su fría expresión inescrutable a una mueca de ojos desorbitados.

Y él, en sus ojos rojos, inexpresivos, altivos, ya nada reflejaba más que odio y repugnancia, porque ese ser inferior lo había derrotado. Y lo mató. Acabó con la mayor amenaza que ese mundo había concebido. Pero no se sentía bien. En realidad, no sentía nada. Si ese era el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos¿por qué un pequeño de diecisiete años había podido aniquilarlo?.

Y lo supo. Su destino era el poder. Él se lo había ganado, era suyo por derecho.

x..XxX..x

_Capítulo Primero_

_La verdad tras la máscara._

_(...Antes de confesar los miedos, su culpa, sus sentimientos_

_Prefiere tragar saliva y suicidar las palabras,_

_Pero así se llega a ser fuerte de acero… por fuera…por fuera…_

_Vulnerable por dentro, anhelando el sol para sus dríadas.)_

_Sylia_

Amanecía en Londres, un nuevo día oscuro y peligroso para los magos y muggles de Inglaterra. La luz pálida que podía filtrar el sol entre las espesas nubes entró por la ventana de cortinas corridas, de una casa pequeña y algo descuidada, situada en una calle un tanto apartada del centro, en los suburbios. Y dentro de la habitación, una chica despertaba a su marido con insistencia, casi con histeria.

-Ron... despierta, ya es tarde...

-¿Eh? Diez minutos más...

La muchacha de cabellos castaños le quitó las sábanas de encima a su marido y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que la cama desapareciera, tirando al chico al suelo.

-¡Hermione! – le reprochó el muchacho pelirrojo llamado Ron, incorporándose.

Era delgado y alto, con pies grandes y manos de dedos muy largos. Sus ojos azules estaban ahora entrecerrados, y cuando se abrieron, lo hicieron con una expresión de alerta y vigilante. Su rostro tenía un tinte pálido, propio de alguien que está enfermo. Tenía ese mismo aspecto desde hacía casi un año. La última vez que recordaba haber sido feliz fue cuando tuvieron sus dos hijos, gemelos, con su mujer, y el posterior casamiento de ambos. Sólo con diecinueve años se había casado, por miedo a lo que sucedería después, tal como decía su madre: "Nadie sabía si iban a vivir otro día, así que muchas parejas se escaparon para casarse.". Su esposa era Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga primero y su novia durante los últimos dos años. Tenía el cabello castaño y enmarañado, largo hasta un poco más de la espalda, y sin vida, alicaído. Estaba mucho más delgada de lo que se veía en su foto de casamiento y estaba casi tan pálida como su marido.

El chico se levantó a regañadientes de su mullida cama y se vistió lentamente. Otro día más en el infierno.

-¿Se ha muerto alguien que conozcamos? – preguntó con voz grave Ron cuando bajó a desayunar.

-Si sucedió algo, no creo que lo digan aquí...– comentó su mujer ojeando El Profeta Vespertino. – cerraron El Quisquilloso ayer ¿te enteraste?

-Sí, creo que también apresaron a Luna por divulgar información verdadera, debe estar en la prisión personal del Innombrable. – murmuró con voz amargada.

-Ron... llámalo por su nombre de una vez

-No – respondió él con firmeza.

La mujer bufó con fuerza y miró hacia fuera de la ventana, entre las rendijas de la persiana.

-No creo que podamos permanecer mucho tiempo más en esta casa. Hay un perro en la puerta, y está desde ayer, podría jurarlo.

El muchacho dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y extendió el cuello. Acto seguido, se incorporó y fue junto a su mujer. La tomó del brazo y suavemente, la empujó para poder ver él por la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, un suceso muy extraño en pleno julio, pero todos ya se habían acostumbrado. Efectivamente, como se lo había dicho Hermione, un feo perro gris, de pelaje corto y opaco estaba sentado en la puerta, como si siempre pasara por allí. Pero al muchacho le pareció que estaba demasiado quieto para ser un perro normal. Ron se apartó lentamente de la ventana, encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

-Toma a los niños, nos descubrieron, tenemos que irnos ¡ya! – dijo con prisa y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

La chica tomó a sus dos hijos en brazos, esperando. Ron bajó al poco tiempo con algunas maletas y la suficiente comida. Hermione sacudió su cabellera.

-¿Llevamos uno a cada uno? Tu no te apareces muy bien, así que es mejor que nos repartamos las cosas...

-No, llévalos a ambos tu, yo llevaré las maletas...

-¡Pero!

-Si no llego y estoy con uno de los niños, lo expondría a un grave peligro, no creo que soporten más de una aparición... si llevo las maletas, puedo volver a intentarlo.

La chica lo miró con aprensión.

-Está bien – dijo besándolo suavemente. – Nos vemos en el cuartel... -Y ambos desaparecieron.

Diez minutos después, trece personas entraban en la casa abandonada, buscando a los únicos Aurors sobrevivientes de la Gran Masacre.

XxX

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo de su celda, con las piernas extendidas. Parecía mirar algo muy distante en el cielo, a través de la ventana, como si estuviera esperando algo. Sus ojos no parpadeaban casi, su cabello, normalmente de un rubio sucio, estaba completamente lleno de tierra y sus extrañas ropas estaban cubiertas de lodo y suciedad, dándole el aspecto de un maniquí muy viejo y en desuso de una tienda de ropa de segunda mano. Tarareaba una canción, probablemente infantil, por lo bajo. Hasta que escuchó unos pasos, que lentamente se acercaban por el pasillo que la separaba del mundo exterior. Realmente, si hubiera querido hubiera podido escapar muy fácilmente de allí, pero quería hacer algo primero. _Debía_ hacer algo primero.

El guardia al fin llegó hasta su puerta, y ella ya sabía a que venía. Era un hombre corpulento, con una túnica negra, adornada con finos hilos plateados. A pesar de tener puesta la capucha, ella pudo reconocer el rostro de la persona que tenía en frente: era Gregory Goyle, uno de los gorilones que siempre protegían a Malfoy de los chicos más débiles en sus antiguos días de escuela. Ella sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que hacía que la gente se apartara rápidamente de su lado, con miedo.

-Así que vas con el viento ¿verdad? – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El chico se intimidó un poco y se apartó unos pasos de la celda. – Primero Malfoy... ahora...

-El Señor Oscuro, que viva eternamente, ha decidido entrevistarse con la señorita Luna Lovegood – interrumpió Goyle con voz solemne, aunque con un pequeño deje de miedo, y se retiró con rapidez.

La persona que pasó luego de Goyle era de baja estatura, aunque no tanto como otras que ella hubiera visto, y tenía una máscara negra y ornamentada, que lo único que dejaba ver de su rostro eran únicamente dos ojos rojos, con las pupilas alargadas, como los de un gato, como los de una serpiente. La chica mostró una sonrisa triste, como de alguien que recuerda con nostalgia otro momento.

-Me gustaría decir que me alegra volver a verte, pero sabes que no es así – dijo Luna cuando el hombre se paró frente a ella– te recomiendo que cambies el color de tus ojos, el rojo no te queda muy bien –le sonrió y se incorporó despacio y con calma.

-Nunca cambias. – comentó él con tono disgustado. - La verdad es que jamás cambias, y eso que pasó mucho tiempo... nunca vas a rendirte¿verdad? – dijo su interlocutor, aunque no espero respuesta. – ni siquiera después de que envié a mis tropas a que asesinaran a tu padre te diste por vencida. Muy obstinada...

La chica no dejó de sonreír.

-Si, esa es una perfecta palabra para mi, obstinada... me queda muy bien – dijo ella pensativa. El hombre no se inmutó.

-Eres muy insolente para estar hablando así con el Señor Oscuro ¿lo sabías, Lovegood? – dijo con serenidad, casi distraído, como si no le importara realmente.

-¿Señor Oscuro? Eso es muy gracioso... Oh y, vamos, usa mi nombre de pila, tu lo sabes. – dijo ella, repentinamente divertida, sentándose nuevamente, esta vez en su litera.

Su interlocutor enmudeció por un momento, y mientras tanto, la rubia miró bien su solitaria celda, como si no hubiera reparado en detalles como las telarañas y la suciedad.

-Me recuerdas a un viejo muy tonto – dijo al fin y Luna se volvió a mirarlo nuevamente. – un viejo que creía saberlo todo, y al que traicionaron vilmente y aniquilaron¿te suena?.

Ella siguió con su mirada serena.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tu? – comentó, mirando el techo.

Ambos se sumieron en un tenso silencio. Esa era una guerra que ninguno de los dos quería perder. El muchacho hizo aparecer una silla con su varita y se sentó en ella, muy despacio, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no salirse de control.

-Sí, vaya que te pareces a ese odioso de Dumbledore... el mismo tono de calma imperturbable – dijo con aire de repugnancia el enmascarado. – los mismos ojos de "yo-lo-sé-todo"... hasta en esas respuestitas estúpidas eres igual a él, realmente me das asco, igual que me asqueaba ese viejo ¿lo sabías?

Luna se puso seria por primera vez en el día.

-Me alegro mucho de que me compares con un mago tan talentoso como Dumbledore, pero no creo que lo merezca. Y tampoco creo que tu puedas decirle viejo tonto. No te superaba en poderes, tal vez, pero si te superaba en sabiduría, y en madurez para usarlos. – dijo y se acostó en la litera. – Voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-¡Nadie le da la espalda al Señor Oscuro! – dijo el otro, perdiendo el control por primera vez. Pero la muchacha no se inmutó. - ¡Levántate idiota!

Pero a pesar de todas las amenazas y los gritos del hombre de la máscara, la chica no se levantó. Ni siquiera lo miró. Siguió ahí, echada y durmiendo plácidamente.

-Podría matarte si quiero, y lo sabes – escupió con desprecio y le apuntó con la varita.

Al fin ella se movió, levantó la cabeza, con expresión de aburrimiento, pero fue sólo para lanzarle una de sus típicas miradas calmas y serenas.

-Tu mayor arma, el miedo... si, o mi mayor fortaleza, tu temperamento. – se sentó nuevamente en la litera. – La verdad es que tendrías que aprender a controlarte, eres demasiado impulsivo...

-¡Estás hablando con el Señor Oscuro, pequeña inepta, no con tu vecino de en frente! – exclamó en casi un rugido el hombre, temblando de rabia y apuntando con la varita a la chica.

Ella se incorporó nuevamente y caminó hacia las rejas de la celda. El hombre retrocedió un paso, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que las manos de la muchacha le quitaran la máscara y la arrojaran al suelo, con una mirada nostálgica. La capucha del muchacho se hizo hacia atrás por el movimiento, mostrando un cabello negro y muy tupido, completamente desordenado. El rostro del muchacho mostraba una completa sorpresa. Nadie hubiera dicho que debajo de la máscara se encontraba, un rostro completamente infantil, de no ser por los ojos rojos y en rendijas. Y en su frente, una cicatriz, aquella que lo había hecho famoso.

La chica retiró sus manos nuevamente hacia su celda despacio y en calma, mirando con detenimiento como el chico se había quedado de piedra. Jamás nadie había osado quitarle la máscara al Señor Oscuro en que se había convertido. Ella sí lo había hecho.

-Para mi, siempre serás Harry Potter, y nada más – dijo ella con una expresión triste en el rostro y volvió a acostarse.

XxX

El cementerio del pueblo estaba completamente vacío a excepción de él. Era de esperarse, ya que una tormenta de las peores venía y nadie quería estar presente cuando llegara. Pero al hombre no le importaba realmente la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre todo el lugar. Estaba contemplando con el entrecejo fruncido una lápida. La lápida de una mujer llamada Eileen Prince. Estuvo mucho rato ahí, parado, muy quieto, como si cualquier movimiento en falso fuera a ofender la memoria de los muertos. Tenía miedo, no sabía si su plan daría resultados. Ya había intentado antes hacerlo, pero no había funcionado. Sin embargo, ahora parecía haber comenzado a dar frutos, lo sabía, aunque no estaba seguro. Quizás no fuera como había pensado. Sintió deseos de desplomarse, abatido, pero sabía que si lo hacía, alguien se aprovecharía de su estado. De todas formas, la persona que estaba escondida, ya sabía que era el momento de abordarlo. Un movimiento débil se escuchó tras sus espaldas, como de alguien que rompe una rama cuando camina.

-Veo que sabías que estaba aquí desde un principio, Severus – dijo una voz fría y arrogante a sus espaldas. – ¿cómo sobreviviste a la ira del Señor Oscuro, debería preguntar?.

El hombre de negro ni siquiera volteó.

-Correcto, Lucius, ya lo sabía. – asintió Severus con bastante desprecio en sus palabras. - ¿Así que ahora has ido a parar a las filas del tonto de Potter? – preguntó, y al hombre rubio detrás de él le dio un escalofrío.

-No me cambies de tema, Snape – dijo su interlocutor con desprecio.- ¿cómo sobreviviste¡Dilo! – exclamó con un deje de repugnancia en su venenosa voz.

-Es fácil si usas Poción Multijugos – contestó el otro, con aire distraído.- al que mató era a Crabbe, no a mí... fue muy estúpido, Potter, la verdad... nunca supo controlar su temperamento... no sé como pudiste traicionar al verdadero Señor Oscuro por esa imitación barata.

A Lucius lo recorrió un estremecimiento nuevamente.

-¡Tu te quedaste en el pasado, Severus! – exclamó el hombre de cabellos rubios con la mirada encolerizada y el nerviosismo palpable en su pálido y arrogante rostro. – el nuevo Señor Oscuro es mucho más fuerte de lo que era aquel idiota de Voldemort, era una simple basura...

-Pero tu eras su seguidor ¿no es así? – replicó el hombre de cabello negro sin muchos miramientos. – Tu siempre tan lameculos, Malfoy, eres un maldito vendido...

-No me interesa con quien esté, siempre y cuando sea con el más fuerte – respondió este con ímpetu y arrogancia. – Y el Señor Oscuro es el más fuerte ahora, no ese idiota muerto de Voldemort.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no regresará? – dijo el otro, viendo a su interlocutor con una sonrisa maliciosa en el cetrino rostro.

Lucius se puso pálido.

-No... no lo hará, lo mató, el Señor Oscuro lo mató, y él es el más fuerte de todos... si no está muerto, mi señor lo matará – concluyó sin mucho aplomo, el hombre de cabellos casi blancos.

Severus rió por lo bajo, con una desagradable mueca maliciosa en su ya de por si desagradable cara.

-Quería ver si te sentías tan seguro del tonto ese de Potter – Lucius tuvo otro escalofrío. – Y veo que no... sólo estás con él por el poder que tiene, y no porque sea el representante de tus verdaderas doctrinas, no tienes lealtad. La verdad es que Potter tendrá mucho poder, pero no tiene la madurez ni la inteligencia suficiente para controlarlo.

-Al menos yo tengo algo... una misión...

xxx

Ese día de principios de julio, el Señor Oscuro estuvo todo el tiempo comportándose muy extraño. Se la pasó encerrado en su habitación, solo, sin recibir visitas, y tampoco a los mensajeros que venían a contarle que habían perdido el rastro de dos de los más buscados fugitivos, y tampoco a los que le traían la noticia de que tenía a un nuevo prisionero en su cárcel privada...

**_Fin del capítulo primero_.**

_No hay mucho que decir, la verdad, solamente que este fan fiction es un tanto raro, lo se, pero no se asusten, yo escribo raro, pero me parece que todavía escribo bien. En fin, ojalá me dejen un lindo review, ya saben, clickeando el botoncido de Go. Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus rrs!_

_Aome_


	2. De rencores antiguos y lagrimas de fuego

_Notas de la autora y contestación de los reviews, abajo. Disfruten el capítulo._

_**Pesadillas a la Luz de la Luna**_

_Capítulo Segundo _

_De rencores antiguos y de las lágrimas de fuego_

_(...Estoy muriendo, muriendo porque mi sangre se vuelve madera_

_Por quien me hizo una marioneta._

_Con cuerdas flojas, para escapar _

_Y terminar en el mismo escenario.)_

_Sylia_

-Pero Ginny... tu podrías hacerlo entrar en razón... – la voz de la muchacha resonaba desde fuera de la celda, pero, al parecer, nadie hablaba. Los vecinos más lúcidos de la chica pensaban que ya se había vuelto loca, como tantos otros, y había comenzado a hablar sola, gracias a los Dementores.

-Ni siquiera me ha querido en su calabozo personal, porque sabe que puedo persuadirlo...

Era cerca de la medianoche en la prisión de Azkaban, la cárcel de repuesto para los prisioneros que los Caballeros de Walpurgis no podían albergar en la prisión de la Fortaleza, o que no consideraban lo suficientemente importantes para estar en el mismo edificio que el Señor Oscuro. La gente a la que metían allí no tardaban mucho en perder el juicio, dejar de comer y morir, pues tenían voluntades débiles. Pero ella no estaba muriendo únicamente por debilidad.

-Ginny... vamos, tu puedes, si yo te ayudo a escapar...

-Ya no tengo fuerzas, Luna – dijo en tono suplicante. – Ni siquiera sé cómo puedo comer aún, me siento morir cada vez que hablo... cada vez que respiro...

-Ginny — por favor, se fuerte, _no te des por vencida_...

-Lo siento, Luna, no puedo más... tendrás que hacerte cargo.

-¿Cargo? – la voz sonó llena de aprensión.

Se escuchó un largo silencio.

-Luna, lo que diferenciaba a Harry de Voldemort era su capacidad de amar. – todos los de las celdas vecinas comenzaron a toser o a silbar al escuchar el primer nombre. – Ahora está dormida, tienes que despertarla.

-Ginny, él es tu novio, no el mío. Seré algo extraña, pero no soy una traidora – dijo con firmeza la voz que antes era soñadora y distraída.

Hubo otro silencio tenso.

-Mira, sabes más que nadie que yo jamás daría a Harry a otra. Lo quiero demasiado. Sólo quiero que te esfuerces por despertarlo de nuevo, porque sé que no estaré aquí siquiera dos semanas más. Tu también lo sabes. – la chica tomó aire. – Quiero que lo traigas de vuelta, entiéndeme, eso es lo único que me va a dejar descansar en paz...

-Ginny...

-Sólo hazlo... por mí...

Y el silencio más tenso que se hubiera sentido en la prisión de Azkaban se instaló entre esas celdas. Todos los prisioneros que no estaban locos escuchaban con atención la discusión, dudando que la muchacha que hablaba estuviera loca. Ahora todos pensaban que alguien más estaba allí, con ella. Hasta los que habían perdido la cordura estaban en silencio, generando una atmósfera extraña e irreal. No parecía la misma prisión donde a diario se escuchaban gritos por las torturas. Y todos escucharon con atención hasta que sintieron unos pasos alejándose por el pasillo, seguidos del susurro "_Por una amiga, cualquier cosa._"

Luna despertó en su celda. Los recuerdos de aquella noche le venían todo el tiempo a la cabeza. Ginny murió dos días después de su visita, ella misma fue al funeral. Ni siquiera había podido decir adiós. Y decidió que aquel era el momento. Ya no tenía nada que perder y esa idea le dio fuerzas mientras soportaba el funeral.

Haría que Harry Potter se enamorara de ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

XxX

-¡Nunca me dijiste que el viejo cuartel estaba completamente rodeado de Caballeros de Walpurgis! – una voz femenina se alzó sobre el llanto de los bebés, desde el comedor.

-¡Cómo mierda iba a saber yo de eso! – dijo otra voz, también por sobre el llanto de los niños, pero esta vez la voz era masculina y grave.

-¡Tendrías que haber averiguado, idiota!

-Ah claro, y que me atraparan y mataran sin poder decir nada, o que me torturaran hasta que les dijera alguna información¿verdad? – el hombre bufó. – En fin, aquí estaremos bien...

-¡Bien! –la chica miró a todos lados, con exasperación – Esto es un chiquero, Ron, es horrible, hay polvo por todos lados... como la última vez, pero esta vez tu madre no está aquí para limpiar...

-Entonces tendremos que limpiarlo nosotros – replicó rápidamente el muchacho llamado Ron.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, se movió un poco en la oscuridad para espiar por la rendija con más comodidad. La habitación era pequeña, así que mucho no pudo expandirse, sin embargo logró que lo que le dolía en la espalda dejara de clavársele. Antes no lo había hecho por temor a hacer ruido, pero los niños lloraban tan fuerte que pensó que ninguno de los dos lo escucharía. Y tenía razón, pues nadie lo escuchó.

-No voy a pasarme mi tiempo limpiando – bufó la mujer con mala cara. El otro puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, Hermione, sé que nunca te gustaron las tareas del hogar, pero entre los dos podemos terminar... –comenzó el hombre y se sentó en uno de los sillones, que expulsó una nube de polvo - ¡AGH! – Ron empezó a toser. – Bien... creo que podemos empezar con algo simple... – apuntó con su varita a la ventana y esta se abrió. Acto seguido, le apuntó a los sillones y de la punta de su varita mágica salió una ráfaga de viento, que se llevó el polvo fuera de la casa. – Mejor ¿verdad? – dijo jovialmente a la chica, que intentaba calmar a los dos bebés.

-Hm... –dijo ella por única respuesta y siguió arrullando a los niños, con el cabello tan rojo como el del muchacho. Supuso que serían sus hijos, aunque eran excepcionalmente jóvenes para ser marido y mujer. - ¿Qué haremos ahora, Ron? – preguntó, de repente, en tono cansino, mientras el otro seguía aseando la casa lo mejor que podía.

-Hm... quedarnos por un tiempo, intentar organizarnos... tendríamos que averiguar los paraderos de algunos otros sobrevivientes...

-Pero somos nosotros dos, nadie más está vivo de los antiguos miembros del ED y de la Orden... y los que lo están, viven en Azkaban o en la prisión privada de la Fortaleza Oscura...

-Algunos deben estar escondidos, además, los antiguos profesores de Hogwarts aún están vivos ¿verdad? Y algunos no están encerrados como McGonagall... Ellos eran magos excepcionales¡podrían ayudarnos!

-Ron, no va a funcionar, si están escondidos no querrán ayudarnos, ellos van a quedarse ahí, sentaditos, viendo como toda la masacre vuelve. Vamos a morir nosotros también como lo hicieron Neville, Ernie, Ginny...

-¡Por eso voy a hacer algo, porque no quiero ser como esos que se pasan toda su vida encerrados esperando una oportunidad o un golpe de suerte, hay que salir, tenemos que pelear! – gritó él. Hermione agachó la cabeza y el enmarañado cabello le cayó sobre el rostro. – Oye... lo siento, vamos... – Ron se sentó junto a ella, en el sillón que había limpiado.

-No, tienes toda la razón. –dijo de repente la chica, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y alzando la cabeza. – No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, él necesita que lo traigamos de vuelta...

El chico dio un respingo y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No voy a hacer nada por ese idiota, él... – sus puños temblaron. - ¡Dejo que mi hermana muriera, Hermione, que muriera, sola y yo sin poder verla! –se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado. – Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda perdonarlo...

-Ron... él fue tu mejor amigo por siete años¡siete años! – dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido e incorporándose.

Él la miró, con el dolor asentado en sus ojos, pero sin fruncir el entrecejo esta vez, sino con una expresión completamente calma. Si sus manos no temblaran y si sus ojos no lo traicionaran, uno diría que Ron estaba completamente tranquilo, sin otra preocupación que la salud de sus hijos y mujer. Suspiró, rompiendo el silencio.

-Por eso no puedo perdonarlo, Hermione – concluyó el pelirrojo, volviéndose hacia el escondite donde el pequeño estaba escuchando. - ¡Ah! – dijo de pronto. Lo habían descubierto.

Vio como el hombre bajaba rápidamente la puerta-trampa que lo separaba de la otra habitación y lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaban tomando por la parte de atrás de la túnica y lo tiraban sobre algo mullido. Al momento siguiente vio que lo habían arrojado al primer sillón al que habían quitado el polvo y que el hombre llamado Ron y la mujer llamada Hermione lo observaban con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – dijo el hombre tomándolo por los hombros con expresión severa.

Hermione lo observó sin moverse, pues sabía que Ron no confiaba en nadie desde la traición de Harry. El niño parecía asustado. Tendría unos catorce años y estaba muy sucio, con una túnica vieja, unos zapatos rotos en las puntas y el lacio cabello negro lleno de hollín y desordenado.

-Me... me... – el chico se miró los pies. – no se como me llamo, señor, pero... cuando vine, ese elfo doméstico me dijo... me dijo que esta era mi casa y que ustedes (los nombró) eran intrusos... yo... no... no recuerdo nada, señor... el elfo, me dijo que me llamaba Ted...

-¿Kreacher está aquí? – preguntó Hermione mirando por encima del hombro de Ron – ¡Y yo que pensaba que se había ido con Bellatrix o con Malfoy!

-¿Ted qué? – preguntó bruscamente Ron, sacudiéndolo e ignorando el comentario de su esposa, que lo miró con aire de reproche.

-Ron, no estamos en Hogwarts y ya no eres un niño, suelta al chico y compórtate como adulto – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hermione¿recuerdas cuando, en sexto, esas niñitas de primero eran Crabbe y Goyle? Bueno, esto puede ser igual. Responde¿Ted qué?

-Ted Milldor – respondió el chico con aire anonadado, mirando a Ron con miedo.

Éste lo soltó y se incorporó, con una mirada pensativa.

-Ese nombre... me suena – dijo el hombre pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada de el pequeño. - ¿Eres hijo de Mark? Ah no... ese era Miller...

-¿Sabes? A mi también me suena pero... bueno, no estoy segura – terció la muchacha de cabellos castaños arqueando las cejas.

-No... no sé nada, no recuerdo nada, a nadie – siguió el chico, que aún estaba sentado, mirando con aprensión al Weasley.

-A ver... – dijo Ron mirándolo y lo apuntó con la varita.- ¡Legremens! –gritó. El muchacho volvió a guardarse su varita. – No tiene recuerdos más que los de hace una semana, y ya estaba en esta mugrienta casa.

-¡Ronald-Weasley-esa-es-magia-negra-muy-avanzada-para-usarla-con-un-niño! – le reprochó la mujer con las manos en jarras.

-Tenía que asegurarme – respondió él y se sentó al lado del pequeño, que al parecer, aún temía que le hicieran algo. – tranquilo, no te voy a comer – le comentó, viendo esto. – siento haber sido algo brusco contigo, tenía que asegurarme que no trabajaras para Él...

-¿Para quién? – dijo el muchachito, desconcertado.

-Obviamente no para Voldemort – replicó el otro arqueando una ceja.

-Vol... –Ted se quedó mirándose los pies, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, como intentando recordar algo. – ese nombre me suena...

-Bueno, es difícil no acordarse de el anterior Amo Oscuro del mundo – se burló Ron.

-Ron, perdió la memoria ¿recuerdas? –puso los ojos en blanco, Hermione.

-En fin... – el pelirrojo miró a su mujer. - ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Ted carraspeó con fuerza, como antaño lo hubiera hecho Umbridge, como si quisiera hacer ver que él aún estaba allí.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Ted, te quedas¡fuera es muy peligroso! – dijo Hermione con una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Hermione tiene razón, es muy riesgoso andar por ahí sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Te tomarán por Auror y te meterán en la prisión de la Fortaleza Oscura para torturarte, y para cuando descubran que no sabes nada, ya habrás muerto o te habrán sacado la mayoría de tus fuerzas. Y ya no querrás ni seguir vivo en ese estado, créeme.

-Por cierto, yo soy Hermione Weasley, y él es Ron Weasley– dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El muchachito los miró a los ojos a ambos.

-De... acuerdo – dijo sin mucho aplomo.

Se sintió un extraño silencio entre los tres. Además del sonido del llanto de Kurt y Krystal, parecía que todo el mundo se había silenciado.

-Eh... es hora de dormir ¿no te parece Ted? – dijo Ron con un tono demasiado casual para serlo. Era obvio que quería que el niño se fuera para hablar bien con Hermione.

-¡Oh! Tiene usted razón, es muy tarde... eh... buenas noches, señores Weasley...– contestó tímidamente el pequeño. Cuando los otros dos ya iban a preguntar donde dormiría, el muchachito se les adelantó. – eh... he dormido estos últimos días en una de los dormitorios de arriba... hay un terrible olor a animal allí... en fin, adiós... creo - y salió de allí, corriendo, con el rostro completamente rojo, hacia las habitaciones superiores.

Marido y mujer lo vieron subir por las escaleras completamente roñosas con paso apurado y saltando los escalones rotos, hasta que se perdió en el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios. Cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se miraron nuevamente.

-No sé... es muy extraño¿de dónde salió? – preguntó Ron, como a la nada, aunque había adivinado los pensamientos de Hermione.

-Quizás... Kreacher lo encontró por ahí, solo, y lo trajo a la casa... – contestó la otra, sin mucho aplomo.

-Claro, ahora Kreacher tiene como hobbie tomar niños enfermos y con amnesia y traerlos a la casa de su "Sangre Pura Familia" ¿verdad? – dijo él con ironía.

-Kreacher no es un tirano, Ron, deja de decir tonterías – replicó la otra.

-¡Dios! Había olvidado que seguías con esa ridiculez de la pedo...

-¡P.E.D.D.O! – gritó ella con un deje de histeria en la voz. - ¿Sino que otra explicación le encuentras a que esté en casa de Sirius?

-No sé, tendría que investigar...

-Hazlo tu, yo en esas cosas tontas no pienso meterme – concluyó la bruja con el mentón erguido y el paso apurado. – voy a ver si está bien el niño.

-¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Hermione! – le dijo él, mientras la mujer bufaba y se perdía en el pasillo donde momentos antes había estado Ted, con sus dos hijos, uno en cada brazo, que lloraban con fuerza.

Ron sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía encontrar información sobre cualquier mago tenebroso en la zona, únicamente por las dudas. Y para encontrar información sobre ellos, hay que ir a un lugar donde ellos estén dispuestos a hablar, pero ¿dónde era eso?...

-Ya sé por donde empezar – se dijo a si mismo, sonriendo.

XxX

-...Una falta de respeto, tendría que haberla matado allí mismo, insolente...– murmuró el muchacho que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero, aunque fuera con la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba, se podía observar que todo en aquel dormitorio era fino y caro. Todo estaba hecho a medida para él. – Yo soy el Amo Oscuro, nadie puede hablarme de esa manera, todos me deberían tener miedo... o, al menos, respetarme, pues estoy haciendo de todo por ellos, malagradecida... – pateó una de las finas patas de su cama con fuerza. – encima que la dejo vivir después de decir estupideces en su tonta revista...

Las cosas comenzaron a temblar en toda la habitación y el muchacho se sentó en la cama, para calmarse un poco. 'La verdad es que tendrías que aprender a controlarte, eres demasiado impulsivo...'. Se quedó quieto, casi inmóvil, en la oscuridad. Estaba dando el perfecto ejemplo de lo que la idiota le había dicho ese día. Se incorporó lentamente.

-¡Mierda! – gruñó, de pronto, y pateó nuevamente la pata de la cama. - ¡Agh! Demonios... mi pie...

Se frotó el pie con la mano, como si con eso bastara para aliviar el dolor. Una vasija muy cara cayó al suelo y se rompió, pero él no le dio importancia. Los odiaba a todos, a todos los que lo habían traicionado, a Luna, a Ginny, a Hermione... a Ron.

-Ron... bastardo... – murmuró, aún intentando disminuir el dolor de su pie. – traidor... – gruñó.

Pero hay veces en que los pensamientos, la conciencia, no está de acuerdo con lo que las palabras expresan. A veces las mentes nos hacen pesadas jugarretas, como la que le hacía al mago tenebroso en ese momento. Hablaba, no paraba de hablar. Y él no le entendía al principio, pero, después de un tiempo, aprendió a escucharla. Y a silenciarla. Pero los pensamientos acumulados no pueden acomodarse en un estante viejo por siempre, a veces, del estante se caen algunos libros abiertos, y los libros abiertos no se callan... siempre hay alguien que los vuelve a abrir y pasa las páginas.

'Pero era el día de su casamiento' le respondió aquella voz, que le recordaba tanto a la de Ginny, dentro de su cabeza. 'no podía dejar a Hermione sola con dos hijos recién nacidos...'

-Pero yo lo necesitaba – le respondió el nuevo Señor Oscuro, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta. – era mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvimos juntos, desde mis once años... me traicionó por un tonto casamiento...

'Y ella también lo necesitaba, era su marido, y era el día de su boda, no podías simplemente irrumpir ahí y sentirte –'

-¿Una víctima? Oh, sí que puedo, claro que puedo... porque era una tonta boda, podía haberla pasado para otro día, ese era el día preciso, era el día en que Voldemort se debilitaría, lo dijo Trelawney... - se frotó una sien con la mano y en seguida los recuerdos que habían despertado dentro de él se esfumaron, como si jamás hubieran pasado por allí. Si seguía así, se volvería loco, y esa no es la mejor imagen que un Amo Oscuro puede dar.- Cállate ahora, tengo que dormir - murmuró, arrepintiéndose al momento. No tenía que contestarle a ese maldito ocupa dentro de su cabeza. -mañana me encargaré de ese parásito, Lovegood. - gruñó, dando por terminado el asunto.

'Ya... si no quieres que te moleste, no lo haré' respondió la vocecita, con calma. 'pero piensa en esto, tu mataste a su hermana. Según tu, estarían a mano o algo así.'

La voz no volvió a molestarlo en toda la noche, como prometió, pero en su mente aún se libraba una batalla. ¿Debía importarle a caso Ron o cualquiera de los demás, cuando a estos no les había importado en lo más mínimo que él muriera, o que Voldemort fuera el amo del mundo, o del universo?.

Se acostó en la cama. Claro que no, ninguno de ellos valía la pena.

XxX

Un lugar solamente iluminado por la luna. La luna llena en la noche, completamente oscura. Una cabellera roja ondeaba al viento, junto con una túnica blanca, iluminando todo a su alrededor. Él no pensaba en nada, simplemente observaba, todo le parecía completamente normal. Dio unos pasos al frente, cuando de repente, unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos castaños, inundando de tristeza el ambiente y haciéndolo retroceder, porque, aunque no le estaba hablando, él sabía qué le estaba diciendo a través de ellas. 'No voy a perdonarte. Voy a vengarme.'.

XxX

El Señor Oscuro despertó en medio de la noche, agitado. Miró a todos lados, cerciorándose de que estaba en su habitación. 'Sólo ha sido un sueño' dijo, al momento, calmándose, y volviendo a su estado de insensibilidad contínua. Bostezó una vez más y se durmió al instante. Lo que él no sabía, o no quería entender, es que...

_...los sueños no siempre son sólo sueños._

_**Fin del capítulo segundo.**_

_Bueno, siento haberlas (o haberlos, no sé) hecho esperar tanto. Iba a hacerlos esperar un ratito más, pero como Marta se va de vacaciones, me apiadé de ella (:P) y lo subí ahora. Eh... sobre este capítulo, algunos fans del HG se preguntarán, "¿Cómo puede Ginny hacer algo asi?" bueno, si el amor de su vida estuviera a punto de volverse un horrendo demonio sin alma y la única que pudiera salvarlo fuera tu mejor amiga¿lo harías? Bueno, no se ustedes, pero me pareció que Ginny era muy valiente, así que decidí que encajaría. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Aiozz!_

_Aome Faith Jinx_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Elena Vodka**: Seeeeh, soy malisima xDDD bueno, aca actualicé¿contenta? xD Ojalá le guste, y no me pegue x fas XP_

_**Nachis Black**: Graaax! La verdad que no me van mucho los fics 100 amor, entonces siempre encontraras algo de misterio o aventura en mis fics. Y en cuanto a lo de tu pag :P esta hecho._

_**Karkinos**: seeee, se q estoy mal, pero estoy mal y a la gente le gusta parece :O en fin, la dejo con este cap, subido especialmente por usted q se va de vacaciones y no queria perderse este momento (?) En fin, espero que le haya gustado XP_

_**Sara Fenix Black**: Jajaja, yo nunca lei un DarkHarry, pero me imagino que algo así sera xD, a mi el dire también me cae un poquitin mal, pero creo que era porque era demasiado perfecto al lado de Harry, quedaba como un padre y asi no veíamos mucha acción. Y ademas... RHr ROCKS! xD Ojala memandes reviewotra vez ;)._

_**Arima Soichiro JI**: graciaaas ahi tienes el cap._

_**Srita-Lunatica**: Graaaax por escribirme xD Y si, estoy muy loca :) Pero tus amigas nunca leyeron naaada eh 8-) (?) no t preocupes xD no importa :D ojala sigas leyendome, me agrada tener gente loca entre los lectores XP._

_**Meri**: seh xD yo y mis ideas raras. A mi tambien me gusta Luna, es la mejor la loca esa xD eeh... creo que no le va a gustar mucho eso que puse ahí arriba, pero bueno... pienselo asi, para ella, no hay sentimientos involucrados (por...) calla ¬¬. Bueno, Ron y Hermione... ahi tienes xD la verdad, esos dos me ponen de nervios cuando se pelean (re que la que los hace pelear soy yo xDDD) bueno, nada mas. Rr :)._

_**BellatrixBlack**: Grax por los halagos ;) me gusto mucho que lo leyeras :D y que te haya gustado, sobre todo. Espero me sigas leyendo! bai!_

_**Lunix**: Graaaxias! Aqui lo tienes, no me pegues xD!_

_**Joanne Distte**: El misterio es una de mis marcas registradas xD asi que no se haga problema, siempre que busque misterio, solo mire mis fics xD muajajaj (?) En fin, como ya te dije... no se, Voldy volverá:O no se los voy a decir xD. Ojala me sigas leyendo en este capitulo y que te haya parecido entretenido, bueno o sino, malo xD, de todas formas, revieweame (a)._

_**Darla Asakura**: Me parece genial que te parezca que es original - porque por lo general, eso tiendo a buscar yo, que sea muy distinto a todos los demas. Y sobre el HL ;) ia vera... Espero que me siga revieweando en este capitulo y que le haya gustado ._

_**Karla**: Graxias xDDD lo mismo que arriba, amo que digan que es original, porque la originalidad en estos tiempos esta muy escasa... me puedo pasar horas buscando el fic justo y a veces simplemente no lo encuentro. En fin, espero que sigas mandandome review ;)._

_**Chachikumba o lo que sea xDDD**: Tu prima esta loca xDDD en fin, aca te dejo este cap, con Ginny ;) espero que te guste, aunque la parte de ella sea algo triste, y por internet me dijiste que me matabas si no actualizaba... bueno, aqui esta xD espero te guste. _

_Nada más, hasta el proximo capítulo!_


	3. La Estrella y la Luna parte I

_Única nota de la autora acá arriba: en el sueño de Harry, no era Ron._

_**Pesadillas a la Luz de la Luna**_

_Capítulo Tercero I_

_La Estrella y la Luna_

_("...Oprimiendo entre mis manos,  
Como arenas, oro en granos.  
¡Que pocos son! Y alli mismo,  
De mis dedos al abismo  
Se desliza mi tesoro...")_

_Edgar Allan Poe – Un sueño en un sueño_

-¡Entra ahí, vago, deja de resistirte!

-¡Dale una buena patada!

-Pero el Lord dijo que no lo lastimáramos...

-El Lord dice muchas cosas, tu dale una buena patada y verás como se mueve...

Venía escuchando las voces de los guardias, diciendo palabrotas y despotricando contra el prisionero, desde hacía unos cinco o diez minutos, mientras intentaban llevarlo hasta la sala de interrogatorios, pero no les había prestado atención. Sabía que estaban cerca, muy cerca, podía sentirlo. Los esperó en medio del silencio y la oscuridad de la mazmorra, vaciando su mente para lo que vendría, así que únicamente abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un ruido sordo, como el de una bolsa de papas que es tirada al suelo.

-Sí, exactamente igual que una bolsa de excremento suenas al caer¿estás acostumbrado, Snape?– dijo con maldad el muchacho, mirando al individuo de cabello negro y graso, tirado en el piso y amarrado de pies y manos. - ¿No te trae recuerdos agradables este lugar? Se parece tanto a tu cueva de ratas...

-¿Me trajiste sólo para reírte un rato, Potter? – dijo el hombre con mueca desagradable cuando el par de guardias que lo habían traído hasta allí le quitaron la mordaza de la boca, como si esperara alguna reacción no del todo pacífica por parte de su interlocutor.

-No – el chico entrelazó sus dos manos delante de su cara, dándole un aspecto frío y calculador. - te traje para hacerte algunas preguntas... – tomó unos papeles y fingió leer imaginarias preguntas de un pergamino - ... por ejemplo...

-¿...Dónde están los mortífagos que no se pasaron para tu bando y no fueron asesinados por tu estúpida tropa? – se adelantó el hombre, soltándole todo de un tirón y con los ojos entornados en una expresión asqueada.

El chico inclinó la cabeza por un momento, con calma y se volvió nuevamente hacia el hombre de cabello graso.

-Por ejemplo – afirmó.

-No voy a contestarte esas estupideces, lo sabes – el hombre se sentó en una silla a la fuerza y las cadenas que reposaban en los apoyabrazos y las que colgaban cerca de las patas del objeto se enroscaron entre sus manos y pies con fuerza.

-No perdía nada por intentarlo – apuntó con una ligera nota de diversión en su voz. – Además tu solito sacaste el tema a relucir, por lo que supongo que sabrás mucho de eso...

El hombre palideció por un instante, pero al momento siguiente se recompuso, vistiendo en su rostro nuevamente su típica expresión de arrogancia y odio, que no quitaba aunque estuviera atado de pies y manos y en el suelo de una fría celda.

-Aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría, niño estúpido – escupió Severus, y los guardias tuvieron la impresión de que lograría sacarse las amarras, pero nada de eso ocurrió en realidad.

-Esa frase está demasiado trillada, Snape, me aburres, contesta ya. – contestó el muchachito ya no tan divertido y un poco mosqueado, pero como su interlocutor parecía completamente reacio a dejar que entrara en su mente, agregó. - Puedo derribar tu barrera con facilidad¿lo sabías?

-No sin sufrir daños. Nunca fuiste bueno ni en Oclumancia ni en Legremancia, por mucho que te esforzaste. Eres demasiado inexperto, Potter. – concluyó este otro con aparente serenidad, hasta con cierto aire de fastidio muy bien fingido, como si estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño el por qué dos más dos son cuatro.

El muchacho suspiró, también con tedio, y comenzó a jugar con su varita mágica casi sin darse cuenta. El prisionero siguió con miedo la punta de la varita, para ver hacia donde apuntaba. A pesar de no querer admitirlo, sentía bastante miedo de lo que esa cosa pudiera llegar a hacerle.

-Eres _tan_ molesto... como uno de esos chicles que se te pegan a la suela del zapato – comentó con voz monótona. – ¿Que no podría ver tus pensamientos sin hacerme daño? – el muchachito sonrió. – se nota que no has visto como han crecido mis poderes últimamente. La verdad, no me extraña. Como todo el mundo piensa que soy el más poderoso de todos, nadie se fija en que esa distancia (entre sus poderes y los míos, claro) va creciendo a pasos agigantados. Es más – tras la máscara, los ojos escarlata se entrecerraron. – podría matarte en este mismo momento, sin mi varita, y tu jamás te darías cuenta hasta que te fueras para el otro lado.

El hombre de mugriento cabello le lanzó una mirada de desprecio profundo, a pesar de que estaba aterrado y volvió su vista un segundo hacia el pasillo que lo separaba del mundo exterior, deseando estar fuera ya de ese lugar.

-Ahora lo que quieres es irte.

El hombre volvió la cabeza, horrorizado. El muchacho sonreía.

-Te lo dije, tu mente no tiene secretos para mí, pero en parte tienes razón – suspiro. – No puedo penetrar demasiado hondo sin debilitarte primero, pero eso, a la larga, es fácil.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? – dijo con sorna el otro.

-Porque de la otra forma es más divertido – contestó el de la máscara, sonriendo.

-Maldito inepto... –gruñó el hombre, haciendo la mímica de querer abalanzarse contra el chico, pero volviéndose hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de la silla, en menos de un instante.- ¡Me las...! – Ningún otro sonido salió de su boca. Solamente articulaba con rabia, como si se hubiera quedado mudo debido a la ira.

-Así te quedas por ahora – dijo el chico con un deje burlón. – hoy no creo que podamos avanzar nada, cuando necesite más información, te lo saco. – se volvió a los guardias. – no lo alimenten hoy, parece que está comiendo mucho aire – dijo con una nota sádica nada disimulada en su voz, y largó una carcajada siniestra, que hizo que los gorilas se estremecieran, al igual que Snape.

Y se alejó, caminando despacio, por el mismo pasillo por el que su antiguo profesor de Pociones y sus dos custodios habían venido, sin hacer caso de las miradas horrorizadas de los convictos.

XxX

-Ya.

-Está mucho mejor así, a ver...

Hubo un ruido como de algo que se quebraba. Lo único que se escuchó luego fue el sonido de la interferencia. (1)

XxX

-¿Y eso? – Luna Lovegood miró con interés a su vecino, en la celda de en frente.

Severus Snape le sonrió enigmáticamente y le mostró algo en su mano, de color negro y que producía un ruido extraño. La chica frunció el ceño y murmuró algo que sonó a "mierda".

-Escuchas mágicas, sí... a Potter le gustan estos juguetitos medio muggles... siempre fue muy apegado a esos asquerosos ineptos...

-Vamos profesor, que ahora estés del lado de los buenos no significa que tengas que ser tan noble y desprejuiciado – le sonrió la chica, haciendo que Snape le echara una mirada sombría. – Está bien, está bien, dejaré de bromear – terminó la chica, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

-Bien... – el hombre pareció repentinamente haberse acordado de algo. – ah, Lovegood¿Cómo fue que...?

-¿...hice magia para terminar el encantamiento silenciador sin mi varita? No lo sé, supongo que es otra de mis rarezas... – comentó la chica con aire casual, como si no le importara demasiado. – Y bueno, profesor, cuénteme¿viene usted también aquí para cobrar cuentas pendientes o tiene alguna otra razón que pueda ser divulgada?.

Él se la quedó viendo, como dudando de que pudiera develarle su información ultra secreta.

-Hm... creo que vine por lo mismo que usted, Lovegood, así que no tiene importancia...

-Tomó medidas.

El hombre la miró nuevamente. La chica miraba el techo, como si no lo viera a él, sino a otra persona, parada dentro de su misma celda.

-¿Disculpe?

-Que usted tomó medidas. – explicó la chica lanzándole una mirada brumosa, pero su tono de voz era amable.

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre ambos.

-No entiendo de qué clase de medidas habla.

-No entiende... ¿será que no quiere entender?

-Si no quisiera, es problema mío, a usted no le incumbe.

La chica sonrió.

-Claro, las chifladas no se meten en conspiraciones.

XxX

-En su pueblo natal Odo reposa... –_después de la muerte no hay nada..._- sobre un lecho de musgo, pues no había otra cosa... – _y a nadie importas luego de morir..._

-¿Ted? – una mujer miró por la puerta entreabierta y entró con paso vacilante dentro de la habitación, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un conjunto de túnicas e interrumpiendo sus sombríos pensamientos.

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba lujosamente decorada, y parecía mucho más limpia en comparación con el resto de la casa, aunque tenía cierto olor a animal que se resistía a ser eliminado. Todos los artefactos allí, o los que habían quedado luego de la limpieza que la Orden había hecho hacía algunos años atrás, eran de fina plata o de la mejor madera que se pudiese conseguir.

-Hola señora Weasley –contestó un chico de cabello negro, que se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación, volviéndose hacia ella y sonriendo.

-¿Eras tu el que cantaba? –el chico al que llamaban Ted asintió con la cabeza.- Es una canción muy bonita, un amigo mío y de Ron la cantaba cuando estaba deprimido... – la señora Weasley sonrió nostálgicamente, casi con tristeza.

-¿Sí? Yo no sé donde la he oído... – comentó Ted, mirando a través de la ventana – sólo sé que me da... me da algo así como... – el muchacho se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. – no me gusta – terminó, como si hubiera estado todo ese tiempo buscando la palabra adecuada.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó la muchacha, mientras le pasaba la ropa.

-No sé... sólo recuerdo que no me gusta, me trae... – el chico frunció el entrecejo. – es como si me trajera malos recuerdos, pero... no recuerdo nada... así que no se que malos recuerdos me trae – murmuró de forma poco convincente Ted.

-¿No recuerdas algo más? – sugirió Hermione, repentinamente interesada por lo que el chico pudiera decir.

El muchacho miró a la mujer de cabello castaño y raído, y puso cara de concentración, intentando rescatar algo más dentro de su mente. En su mente solamente se amontonaban extrañas imágenes, de rostros borrosos y manos amenazantes, máscaras... y algo más...

Hermione lo miró mientras meditaba, estaba completamente absorto y parecía no saber que ella aún estaba allí, observándolo. Lo cierto es que la timidez y el sonrojo que Ted había presentado la primera semana se había evaporado gradualmente, hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando a un muchacho muy inteligente y alegre a cargo de su cuerpo. El chico había cambiado mucho, hasta Ron lo había notado. Al principio ella creyó que se trataba de que estaba entrando en confianza, pero no pensaba que el muchacho podría adaptarse tan fácilmente luego de verlo el primer día.

-Gracias por la ropa – dijo Ted, arrancándola de su meditación.

-¿No recordaste nada más? – la mujer lo miró mientras él revisaba sus túnicas en silencio y las doblaba prolijamente sobre su cama.

El chico sólo frunció el entrecejo, intentando sacar algo en claro de todo lo que contenía su mente en aquel instante.

-Solamente un rayo de luz verde. –dijo él, como si nada.

La Weasley lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y cautela. Sabía lo que quería decir el rayo de luz verde. Pero ¿Cómo alguien podría recordar un Avada Kedavra sin estar ya entre margaritas y tres metros bajo tierra?. O podría haberlo presenciado... "Eso lo explicaría todo" pensó Hermione. "Seguramente los Caballeros de Walpurgis asesinaron a sus padres o a algún amigo y entonces quedó con un trauma tan grande que olvidó todo y comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por Londres. Entonces, Kreacher lo rescató y lo trajo a la casa.". Su teoría sonaba convincente, como todas, pero ya se había equivocado antes y aún había algo que le preocupaba de todo ese asunto...

-Eh... el rayo... – la mujer miró un fino jarrón de porcelana, como para disimular su curiosidad. No sabía como seguir, formular la pregunta y no parecer demasiado interesada. No entendía por qué no se lo preguntaba directamente, pero le parecía lo más adecuado por alguna extraña razón.- ¿Iba con dirección a ti o... ? – preguntó finalmente, rápido, sin respirar.

El chico se extrañó por la pregunta, pero igualmente meditó unos momentos en silencio antes de responder. El rayo... verde... le daba a una persona... ¿o iba contra él?.

-No sé... pero creo que... iba en dirección contraria a mí...

La muchacha suspiró, aliviada. Por un momento había pensado que tenía al nuevo Harry sentado allí, frente a sus narices. Un niño que vendría a salvarlos a todos, y que estaba destinado a asesinar a su mejor amigo, como él alguna vez lo estuvo para matar a Voldemort. ¿Eso... significaría que para Harry ya no había esperanzas de recuperación? Ahora... ya no volvería, su amigo sería para siempre un Amo Oscuro, poderoso y terrible, mucho más que el anterior. "Hermione, estás pensando tantas estupideces que pareces Luna" le reprochó su conciencia, interrumpiendo sus extraños pensamientos de repente "Ese chico dijo que el dichoso rayo iba en dirección contraria, no empieces a darle más vueltas a las cosas.".

-¿Aún no volvió el señor Weasley? – preguntó de pronto el pequeño, probándose una de las túnicas y sacándola de sus pensamientos, tanto los racionales como los que no lo eran tanto. – Ya ha pasado aproximadamente una semana. –se miró una de las mangas, de la que no sobresalían sus dedos. -Hm... me queda muy grande.

-No, aún está fuera, espero que los Caballeros no lo atrapen – murmuró con aprensión la mujer. – Y si te queda muy grande es porque era de Ron cuando era pequeño, siempre fue demasiado alto, pero quizás con un hechizo encogedor... –tomó su varita e hizo una floritura muy elaborada con la mano. Acto siguiente, la túnica que Ted llevaba puesta se encogió hasta hacerse de su tamaño. – Listo. – sonrió.

-Hmm, genial – dijo el chico también sonriendo y observando . - ¿Fue a hacer algo muy importante el señor Weasley?.

-Eh... no lo sé, no me dijo donde fue. – comentó Hermione, repentinamente de mal humor y bufando. – Es siempre tan impulsivo... ¡Nunca me cuenta nada!

El chico soltó una risita distraída.

-Lo tiene en su sangre de Weasley, supongo – cuando ella giró su cuello para mirarlo, Ted lucía en su rostro una mirada confundida.

-¿Dis... disculpa? – la mujer frunció el ceño, con su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina. Ese comentario... era tan común de Malfoy, o de todas aquellas asquerosas familias adineradas que sólo pensaban en la pureza de la sangre, pero... ¿Ted?.

-No... no sé – el muchacho parecía asustado de sí mismo por alguna razón. Miraba alternativamente a Hermione y a sus pies, como disculpándose. – sólo...

-No... no te preocupes – la mujer sonrió como pudo, aunque su mirada no reflejaba felicidad alguna, sino que parecía estar analizándolo fría y calculadoramente– eh... bueno, la cena estará lista en poco tiempo, cámbiate rápido.

Y rápida como si el viento la hubiera impulsado, la mujer salió de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a Ted de reacción alguna.

-¿Dije algo malo? – dijo a la nada, cabizbajo, jugando con una pequeña caja. -_Eso parece_.

XxX

Aberforth lo observó con la sospecha presente en sus ojos desde que ingresó en su taberna. Gente como esa no se veía a diario en Cabeza de Puerco, a pesar de ser un lugar en el que lo extraño era cosa de todos los días, y precisamente _eso_ era lo raro. Ese joven lucía completamente normal, y también se comportaba con completa normalidad, o eso parecía hasta hacía un rato. Había estado sentado en aquella mesa, solo, desde hacía aproximadamente media hora, como esperando a alguien en especial, o quizás sólo queriendo matar un poco el tiempo. Aquello ya era extraño, pues en esos tiempos en los que el salir a la calle podía significar la muerte, la gente no solía ir por ahí solamente para pasar el rato.

Le resultaba vagamente familiar su rostro, de hacía unos años o de una vida pasada, no lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que en ese rostro familiar, había dos ojos que vagaban por su pub, examinándolo todo, examinando a todos, observando cada uno de los movimientos de los que estaban en ese mismo momento en el bar, tomando cerveza o hablando. Lucía un tanto sospechosa su actitud de silencioso espectador, le daba mala espina.

El anciano se levantó de la silla que siempre ocupaba, y dejó el vaso que estaba _limpiando_ desde la mañana. Iba a pedirle a esa persona tan extraña que, si no pedía nada, se retirara en ese mismo momento de su taberna. Ya lo dijo antes, no le daba una buena sensación que el sujeto estuviera ahí sentado, como si nada, y para colmo, ocupando una mesa sin haber pagado por bebida de ningún tipo. Caminó hasta allí con el ceño fruncido y paso firme, y se plantó delante del muchacho, que se volteó y lo miró con expresión interrogante.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó con calma y voz pausada.

Estaba a punto de echarlo en base a patadas, gritos y algún que otro hechizo, cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Era una mujer delgada, quizás su delgadez extrema era en parte, una ilusión óptica, lograda gracias a numerosos y brillantes collares y pulseras de cuentas, que se mecían junto con el viento. Los años, al parecer, vinieron más leves que con algunas otras personas, pero la mujer igualmente traía consigo largos cabellos plateados entremezclándose en su enmarañada mata de pelo negro, y unos grandes anteojos, que aumentaban el tamaño de sus globos oculares hasta hacerla parecer un extraño insecto, gracias a sus numerosos collares y pulseras.

-No ha cambiado nada, Sybil – dijo el chico, apartando su mirada de la amenazadora figura del anciano.

A la mujer le temblaron un poco las manos, haciendo que sus pulseras produjeran un extraño sonido tintineante, como de campanillas o cascabeles. Sonrió un poco de lado y se acomodó los grandes anteojos.

-Tu has cambiado mucho Ronald. – hubo un extraño silencio entre aquel estrafalario trío, que se prolongó por aproximadamente un minuto. Luego de esto, la mujer se volvió hacia un lado y observó al tabernero con cierta suspicacia. - ¿Sucede algo malo, señor? – preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

-Sólo iba a pedirle a su amigo que si no iba a ordenar nada, se retirara – gruñó el hombre, sabiéndose interrumpido y con una mueca realmente amenazadora.

-Bien, si es así... ¿me traería un whisky de fuego? Y... ah, usted ya tiene su bebida, bueno, entonces sólo eso¿podría ser? – preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa, que haría al mismísimo Dumbledore salir de sus casillas, cerrándole la boca al hombre, que sólo atinó a ir hasta la barra y volver con una botella llena de una sustancia burbujeante y color rojo-dorado. – bueno... no necesitamos nada más, si desea retirarse... – sugirió, ensanchando su sonrisa sádica, luego de pagarle lo que debía.

Aberforth apretó los puños para no perder el juicio y asesinar al muchacho pelirrojo allí mismo, y se alejó lentamente de aquella mesa, decidido a observar a ambos clientes hasta que se fueran.

**_Fin del Capítulo Tercero I_**

(1) – Si no entendieron eso, bueno, el ruído es del escucha mágico que Snape acaba de romper.

_**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, debido a la mala aceptación que ha tenido este capítulo en toda su extensión (porque antes abarcaba tanto el 3 como el 3 (II) , me decidí a cortarlo para su comodidad al leer. Quizás lean estos capítulos y vean que son un poco precipitados, pero es únicamente porque necesitaba hacer esas transiciones que escribo (en el 3 II entenderán a cuales me refiero.) y bueno... si penseaban que iba un poco lento, ahora estoy acelerando un poco el ritmo. Espero que me lo digan si es demasiado. _

_Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, lo que si, me gustaria que la gente que pasa por aquí y lee, escriba reviews, porque así los autores se motivan (realemente me sentí muy mal al recibir solo 1 review que no tuve que pedir, estaba por tirar el fic para mi tacho de basura cibernetico) y muchas gracias a Lunix por tomar la iniciativa de leer el fic aunque ese capítulo hubiera sido especialmente largo, te dedicaré el capítulo 4, si alguna vez lo escribo n-n._

_En fin, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, espero... Adiós._

**_Aome Faith Jinx_**


	4. La Estrella y la Luna parte II

_Nota de la Autora: bueno, como a mucha gente se le hizo dificil leer toooodo lo que habia escrito antes como capitulo 3 (¬¬) decidi cortarlo y mejorarlo un poco. Espero lo lean y dejen reviews, porque no voy a actualizar hasta tener varios ¬¬ entendido? xD._

_Aome Faith Jinx_

_**Capítulo Tercero II**_

_La Estrella y la Luna_

No sé para que has venido aquí... eres un sobreviviente, media Inglaterra está tras tu cabeza. – refunfuñaba aún su antigua profesora de Adivinación, quitándose algunos de sus múltiples chales de encima, haciéndola ver aún más delgada. – deberías saber que no deberías estar aquí.

-Bueno, Las Tres Escobas esta cerrada desde hace tiempo y además... – miró su botella y sacó un vaso de dentro de un bolso que tenía a mano, para luego derramar el contenido de la primera dentro. - ... siempre había querido probar el whisky de fuego – sonrió el muchacho pelirrojo y la mujer bufó.

-Me equivoqué contigo. Sigues tan imprudente como siempre Weasley, no has cambiado ni un poco. – gruñó, haciendo que Ron bufara un poco, molesto. – en fin¿viniste por algo en especial, o es que sólo querías una excusa para venir a Cabeza de Puerco y que tu mujer no te regañara?

-Si me lo pone de ese modo, profesora... – la sonrisa del chico se borró súbitamente, como una nube ahogando de repente la luz del sol del mediodía, -¡Muffliato! –susurró, apuntando a las personas cercanas con su varita. – Bueno, eso ayudará un tiempo... -y su tono de voz bajó hasta volverla un leve susurro, que la antigua profesora de Adivinación tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar. – Vine para buscar información, pero esta es una oportunidad interesante. La Orden del Fénix. Estamos volviendo a formarla. Usted sería de gran ayuda. Necesito una respuesta urgentemente, si o no, no podemos andar con rodeos. O lo quiere de veras o no quiere, simplemente.

La mujer se quedó unos instantes suspendida en la nada. Aquella respuesta cortante y de voz áspera la dejó estática. No parecía venir de aquel alumno feliz y despreocupado que había sido una vez Ronald Weasley.

Lo cierto es que necesitaba hacer algo. Lo veía en los rostros de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, estaba siendo buscada. Él la buscaba. ¡Menudo lugar se había buscado el chico Weasley para proponerle algo semejante! Eso si que era característico de Ron, era demasiado impulsivo como para pensar antes de hacer algo. Y ahora estaba en aprietos. El Innombrable sabía que ella podía serle de utilidad en algún momento, que podría hacer alguna predicción en cualquier instante, y por eso la quería bajo vigilancia. Su abuela le había dicho que las profecías (las verdaderas profecías) se hacían en estado inconsciente, por lo que no podría resistirse heroicamente a darle información cuando la torturaran por todos los medios posibles.

Pero el ir e inscribirse a la Orden del Fénix ante todas esas personas... era demasiado arriesgado. Seguro que era una obra digna de unos temerarios como Ron Weasley y Harry...

'No ese nombre, no ese nombre, Sybil...' se dijo una y otra vez para sí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Al abrirlos, el rostro expectante y lleno de pecas de Ronald Weasley ya no estaba allí, como antes, sino que había sido reemplazado por una larga túnica negra, que se prolongaba hacia arriba, para terminar en un montón de cabello rojo despeinado.

-¿A dónde cree usted que va, Weasley? – preguntó la mujer con voz monótona, observándolo.

El chico, que ya estaba de espaldas a ella, se volteó hacia ella, con las cejas arqueadas. En sus dos ojos, se podía ver la misma expresión interrogante, que pronto dio paso a la certidumbre. Ron inclinó la cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si con eso demostrara que comprendía a la perfección y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sybil Trelawney se incorporó de su asiento, y lo siguió hasta la salida.

-¡ES UN AUROR! – un grito le heló la sangre: habían descubierto a Ronald, y ahora ella estaba metida en el problema.

Algo tomó a la anciana profesora de Adivinación de uno de sus brazos y la tironeó hacia afuera del viejo y sucio pub. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero la fuerza que ejercía esa garra aferrada a su extremidad derecha la hizo volver su mente a la tierra. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus piernas se movían. Estaba corriendo. Estaba escapando junto con un prófugo. Ahora sí que estaba metida en un lío. Metida hasta el cuello, y si era posible, más.

-¡AGÁRRENLO QUE SE ESCAPA!

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, todas aquellas personas estaban tan cerca que podía olerlas. Sus botas sucias, sus alientos ardientes por el alcohol consumido en el bar, sus días y días de borrachera sin baños de por medio. Lo sentía, realmente, aún con el viento en contra y corriendo, sentía que los alcanzaban, que con sólo estirar la mano podrían jalarla de uno de sus múltiples chales y luego llevarlos a una prisión. Casi podía sentir los azotes y las risitas divertidas y sádicas de los guardias, mientras intentaban sacarle información como fuera, por las malas preferiblemente y para su deleite.

-¡CRUCIO! – gritó una voz y, mirando sobre su hombro, vio que un rayo color rojo fue a dar contra uno de sus perseguidores. - ¡IMPEDIMENTA, CRUCIO, SECTUSEMPRA! –seguía bramando la voz, mientras ella se preguntaba de donde vendría.

Miró un segundo al muchacho pelirrojo, que tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Entre confundido y asombrado, como si acabara de ver un cubo rubik especialmente difícil de resolver y de formas extravagantes. Eso, y el sentir un silencio inquietante en el ambiente, vale decir, no escuchar la voz de su protector misterioso, le hizo darse cuenta de una vez. Esa era su voz.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No pare ahora, si va a ayudarme, ayúdeme tiempo completo – le gruñó el chico, cansado por la carrera, mientras la arrastraba con severas dificultades, pues la cabeza de Sybil aún no había aceptado del todo el hecho de que un montón de matones mercenarios corrían tras ellos para darles un boleto de entrada a la Fortaleza Oscura.

La anciana profesora de Adivinación reparó un segundo en ello. La perseguirían hasta atraparla y llevarla hasta lo del Innombrable. Cuando hubieran terminado de sacarle la información (de la forma fácil o de la forma difícil) que consideraban útil y la arrojaran fuera de la Fortaleza, le arrancarían la cabeza con los dientes, y, probablemente, la colgarían como trofeo en algún rincón de sus chozas.

La mujer volteó la mitad del cuerpo y comenzó a lanzar cuanto maleficio se le pasaba por la cabeza, mientras empezaba a correr por las suyas y se liberaba un poco del agarre de Ronald.

Unos metros más de correr había dejado a todos sus perseguidores en el piso, con distintas heridas. No se habían detenido a comprobarlo, pero al sentir que no había ningún hechizo rozándoles las orejas o golpeándolos y haciendo más lenta su marcha, decidieron en forma mental, que eso era lo que había ocurrido. Y sin embargo, siguieron corriendo hasta dar la vuelta a una callejuela. Únicamente ahí se arriesgaron a echar una mirada atrás. Ya no había ningún mortífago a la vista, los habían dejado atrás unas tres cuadras antes, de echo, pero no se quedaron a pensar en eso tampoco.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que aparecernos... – murmuró el chico Weasley, recuperando el aliento después de la larga carrera. – a la cuenta de tres. Uno... dos...

-E... ¡espera! - Trelawney sentía todo su cuerpo flojo, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. No corría así desde que aquella muchacha gorda de Ravenclaw, Myra Openshaw, la perseguía, clamando por sangre, en sus tiempos de colegiala.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Ron, con expresión fastidiada y cansada.

-Nunca... – la mujer lanzó un jadeo, tomándose el pecho. Ya más tranquila, sus palabras salieron más fácilmente, pero no con menos vergüenza. – nunca pasé el examen de aparición.

-Oh bien... supongo que entonces será de la manera difícil – Ronald suspiró. No le alcanzaría la resistencia si esa no fuera una situación límite, y él lo sabía muy bien. – tómese de mí, rápido, antes de que vuelvan...

La mujer se colgó de su hombro de inmediato, y el chico comenzó a concentrarse. Sentía en sus oídos, el ruido de las pisadas tomando velocidad. Un par de ellos, quizás dos pares, o tres, habían despertado, o habían logrado hacer algo sobre sus piernas que no era caerse nuevamente. "Concéntrate Weasley, tu puedes", pensó, intentando imponer confianza a aquella voz que habitaba dentro de su cabeza. "Recuerda, las tres 'D', vamos, ya lo hiciste una vez...".

En el instante en que las pisadas se detuvieron, junto a aquel callejón sin salida, un sonido, como de estampida, los hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se les habían escapado, una vez más.

Damon Kreuz, alias "Doom", apretó nuevamente las mandíbulas, junto con sus puños, sus ojos grises echando chispas de odio y frustración. Era la cuarta vez ya que se le escapaba ese bastardo pelirrojo. Siempre estaba a punto de agarrarlo, pero nunca lo conseguía. Comenzaba a pensar que ese idiota tenía un ángel de la guarda, uno demasiado grande como para mandarlo a Ciudad Lápida a él también.

-¡Mierda!

-No importa Doom, ya lo agarraremos - comentó un hombre corpulento con una sonrisa macabra en los labios.

-¡Me pone nervioso! Jamás habíamos fallado.

-Bueno, ya, tranquilizate... al menos no murió nadie - observó una chica de largo cabello castaño. - no, estamos los siete... la chiquilla no se perdió nada hoy, suerte que no vino – terminó.

-Sí... pero de todas maneras, va a estar de mal humor por un rato, así que mejor no le des lata cuando lleguemos... – apuntó otro de sus compañeros con una risita. – te va a mandar al techo.

- En fin...vámonos de aquí. -dijo Doom con un poco de fastidio. Todos lo siguieron, mas uno de ellos, el hombre corpulento, para ser más exactos, apuntó con su varita a un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en su mano izquierda, y al momento siguiente, en él, comenzaron a aparecer dibujos de ciudades a grandes rasgos. 'Te atraparemos, bastardo. Tenlo por seguro'.

XxX

-¡Ronald Weasley! – tan pronto puso un pie dentro de la casa, escuchó una voz familiar, mezcla de enojo y alivio. El muchacho se volteó para ver a su mujer, con sus dos hijos en brazos, sin llorar, mirando a su madre en forma divertida y jalándole los cabellos. Detrás, la figura de Ted tenía un aura extraña.- ¿Dónde demonios has estado por más de una sem...? – pero la voz de Hermione Granger se cortó al ver a una segunda figura entrar a su 'casa'. - ¿Pro...profesora Trelawney?

-Buenos días, señor Weasley – le dijo el chico de cabello negro, jovialmente, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había dicho Hermione. A su alrededor, el aura enrarecida se disipó casi al instante.

La mujer la observó con una sonrisita cansada a ambos e hizo un gesto con la mano. Las apariciones realmente le daban nauseas, pero no quería ensuciar lo que seguramente con mucho esfuerzo había limpiado su pobre ex alumna. La casa parecía prácticamente en ruinas. Vio como Ronald caminaba hacia Granger y la abrazaba fuertemente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco, lo suficiente para olvidar el tema de la semana en la que siquiera había recibido una carta de él, y también vio el como besaba en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos, exceptuando al niño más alto. A él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. "Una hermosa familia feliz", pensó, palpándose las sienes. Estaba tan cansada que cuando habló, su tono místico se vio reducido a una voz de sonido extraño, como si se estuviera ahogando.

-Efectivamente, querida. – dijo.

-Eh... ¿se siente bien, necesita un vaso de agua? – preguntó con una mirada solemne la muchacha, y dejó a los niños en el piso, jugando con Ted, que se sentó para estar a su altura.

-Oh no, querida, para nada... que hijos tan bonitos tienen, aunque el mayor no se parece mucho a ninguno de ustedes... – miró a Hermione con ojos extrañados, como si sospechara algo. La chica, captando la indirecta, se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo, a tal punto que Trelawney no sabía si era el cabello de su marido realmente del rojo intenso que aparentaba antes.

La chica de cabello castaño abrió la boca para contestar algo que seguramente acabaría en un duelo, o alguna que otra herida, por lo que Ron la interrumpió:

-NO... no es nuestro hijo, él es Ted Milldor. – El pelirrojo fue junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto familiar. El chico miró hacia arriba, sonriendo, aunque Ron notó algo extraño en sus ojos. No eran como antes. – según el elfo doméstico de esta casa, pero no se sabe bien. Quizás es un ladronzuelo mentiroso, o algo así, y nos está engañando a todos – bromeó, y le dio una colleja amistosa, con la esperanza de que sus ojos cambiaran. Lo hicieron, y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Hermione sonrió bastante, olvidando el incidente, pero aquella sonrisa murió al escuchar un sonido en la puerta. Todos los demás dejaron también sus respectivas expresiones para volverse con una sombría a la puerta de entrada.

_Toc-toc._

Un sonido simple como ese.

_Toc-toc._

La persona que golpeteaba la puerta insistía. Todos los presentes (que tenían una) sacaron sus varitas con la misma expresión alerta, y Hermione se adelantó en el grupo, para abrir con cautela.

En la calle no había ninguna persona, pero si un hombre lobo.

XxX

Su cuarto había sido limpiado una vez más. Después de las pesadillas que había tenido últimamente, todas las mañanas había despertado con la habitación hecha un desastre. Hasta había oído bromear a un par de sus gorilas sobre que 'últimamente se estaba despertando sólo.'. Más tarde los mandaría a matar, y nadie en la Fortaleza Oscura volvió a bromear sobre el sueño del Señor Tenebroso.

Miró nuevamente el trozo de pergamino entre sus manos, leyendo aquellas palabras una y otra vez. Dentro de poco tiempo se lo comentaría a algunos oficiales, pero no con todos los detalles, claro. Eso sería un completo suicidio.

-¡Señor! Amo, amo... – sintió una voz del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Corrió hacia allí, previamente poniéndose la máscara. Al abrir, vio a uno de sus tantos guardaespaldas gorilas, con rostro espantado. -Han huído... prisioneros... dos de ellos. – dijo, jadeante por la carrera.

-No me hables así, insecto. – dijo él. Sabía quienes habían huido, pero aquello no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Esos dos sueltos eran muy peligrosos para él. – Nadie me mira a los ojos a menos que quieras que te mate. – le escupió, con una sonrisa sádica. – Te podría hacer explotar tu lindo corazoncito ahora mismo, en este mismo lugar y momento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – el hombre se había encogido hasta quedar de cuclillas, con la mirada en el suelo y temblando. - Búsquenlos, de inmediato. – vociferó con voz sibilante a sus súbditos, que se encontraban quietos y mudos, observando la escena con creciente terror.

El ir y venir de los momentos posteriores a la salida, habían hecho que el Señor Oscuro tirara el pergamino que con tanta atención había leído.

En él, se leían unos versos cortos, concisos, escritos en letra cursiva y prolija.

_Uno te atará sin remedio a las tinieblas._

_El otro te devolverá al cielo iluminado por la Luna._

_La Estrella y la Luna se juntan_

_En la tierra del Rey y su espada_

**_Fin del Capítulo Tercero_**


End file.
